A Simple Question, A Complicated Response
by purplewinx
Summary: Trixie tries to find out where she stands with Spud after going undercover as a cheerleader based on ep from season 2.Finally FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

How come nobody writes Trixie/Spud stories? I've seriously been searching for them like crazy! So I've decided that if we're gonna get this thing goin', we've gotta have more than 4 stories, you know? (The 4 that I found were excellent, by the way) So, I'm gonna write one. I might make more than one because I seriously think that Trixie and Spud go together.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the television show "American Dragon: Jake Long".

Trixie sighed as she sat in her room. She had about five minutes to think. Jake and Spud were coming over. She flopped onto her back. It had been only a day ago that she had been about to help Medusa and her sisters. Spud had broken her out of her hypnotic trance in time to help stop them, but she still felt as if the whole thing was her fault.

Maybe if she had remembered that she was only hanging with the cheerleaders so that she could find out info about what was going to happen...if she hadn't gotten caught up in their false praises and started acting like a snob...if she hadn't gotten so into it that she had dissed Spud to his face and ignored Jake...then maybe things would've gone a lot smoother in the long run. She remembered the hurt that had been in Spud's eyes when she tore him down with bitter words that she hadn't even meant.

Earlier today, during lunch, Jake, Spud, and her had made an agreement. Trixie would never get so caught up in those things again, and Jake and Spud would would remember that even though she was a tomboy, she was still a girl. Therefore, they'd be more tolerating of her "girl moments" i.e. crushes on guys among other things.

But even though Jake and Spud forgave her, she still felt guilty. For ignoring Jake, for dissing Spud, for treating them like dirt, for everything. Even though Jake and Spud had even assured her: "Hey, don't worry about it. You're a girl. Even the toughest girls wanna be accepted sometimes." and "Besides," Spud had added, "even though you were about to let me fall off the ship, it wasn't your fault because you were hypnotized and stuff. And you did save me after I got you unhypnotized...de-hypnotized...re-un-hypnotized...hey, doesn't that sound kinda weird?" At which point Jake had the honor of hitting him outside the head.

The doorbell rang. "Hey, grandma, I got the door!" she yelled, running to open the door for her usual guests. Jake and Spud grinned and walked in and they all settled on the couch, not even bothering with the hello's that weren't even necessary after so many years of friendship.

"So," Spud said, "You aren't gonna push me off any ships anymore, right?"

"Spud! Boy, I ain't playin' with you."she laughed as she hit him on the arm.

"Ooh, careful, Spud." Jake turned on the video games, handing a controller to each of them. "She might go all cheerleader on you again!"

They both laughed as she grinned in an embarrassed way. She put her controller on the table. "Yo, I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some food. I'll play the winner when I come back."

The two guys were already deeply absorbed in the video game, shouting at the t.v., as if their voices would make their characters obey them.

"Oh, you're goin' down, homes!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh, hey, watch it! Dude ! You just blocked my kick! Aww man!"

"No, duck! Don't punch, duck! DUCK! Come on!"

"HA! What now!"

Trixie rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, a specific memory coming to mind. The night before, the cheerleaders had been spending the night, and they were playing truth or dare.

"Ok, Trixie, truth or dare?" The bubbly blonde had asked.

"Truth!" Trixie had responded, placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Out of all the boys in school, which one would you kiss?"

The three girls had leaned in towards her, all ears.

"Well... I guessI would kiss..." a flash of white brought her eyes to the window. There, in his gladiator costume, was Spud, waving his arms wildly. "..Spud?" What was he doing outside her window!

"SPUD!" they had all squealed at her.

"You want to kiss Spud!"

Trixie blinked and gasped, realizing that she had said his name out loud. Then she realized that they thought she meant she wanted to kiss him. She jumped up, laughing nervously. "No, no, no! I was just jokin, ladies. I'll be right back." Then she had run from the room to see what they wanted.

She could feel herself blushing the more she thought about that. Kissing _Spud_? No way! He was pretty cute and all, but still...he was _Spud_! Her friend whom she had known since birth!

She opened the freezer, trying to put all of her effort into deciding on which flavor she wanted; she had to push the thought out of her head before she threw up.

"Strawberry...or vanilla?" she mumbled quietly.

"VANILLA, PLEASE!" Jake yelled from the other room.

"Oh, _now_ you hear me." she yelled back in a joking voice, "Just for that, y'all can get your food yourself!" She laughed to herself and scooped them some vanilla icecream, and some strawberry for herself. As she put the cartons back in the freezer, her thoughts wondered back to Spud.

She remembered how she had been about to shove him off the ship in the middle of the Hudson River. She had been under Medusa's sister's spell. She smiled, thinking of how Spud had broken the hypnotizing spell. Mostly, she remembered how his hand felt in hers when she pulled him back onto the ship. How it had fit perfectly. How it was so warm.

In that one moment, she had felt a strangely blissful feeling inside of her. Because Spud had been holding her hand, and he had been holding it like he wouldn't let go for dear life. And that was exactly how she imagined a guy holding her hand. Of course, he had been holding onto her hand like that because if he let go, he'd probably die. But still, she hadn't complained.

She sighed. Maybe it's puppy love. _I know why I'm thinking about Spud like this!_ she thought, a grin on her face._ It's because the question "You want to kiss _Spud_ has been in my mind since Blondie asked me. Her question sparked curiostiy in the posibility of a relationship. Yeah, that's it. And so maybe if I kiss Spud, I'll feel better._ She smiled, proud to have figured it all out so quickly. _Dang girl, you smart!_ she chuckled.

She grinned triumphantly. Of course she didn't like Spud! She walked back into the room where the guys were, and gave them their ice cream. As she ate hers, she stared at the T.V. screen. Spud's character was beating Jake's character so far. She glanced over at Spud. His expression was one of pure determination and concentration. She had to admit, Spud was looking a lot more attractive than usual lately. She liked how his brown hair fell over his hazel eyes, partially covering them. When he had a serious expression on his face and his hair was falling into his eyes, it gave him a kind of intense look.

Trixie blinked. She wasn't supposed to be thinking this! She wasn't! _Man, I hope I can kiss him soon. Then I can get rid of these thoughts for good!_

"Yo, Trix, I'ma' go get some more ice cream. Take over for me." Jake handed his controller to her,and grabbed her empty bowl. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm cool, but thanks." She took the controller. "Ya ready to go down?" she challenged Spud. He looked over at her and smirked. "I think you should be asking yourself that."

Trixie made her character jump and kick Spud's character in the face before puching him and slamming him to the ground. Spud stared at the screen at the screen, his mouth open. Trixie gave him a smirk of her own.

"No, I'm pretty sure I asked the right person."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_That night_

_Trixie sighed. She wanted to skateboard, but it was raining. Jake and Spud were sitting on the couch, silent. She turned to look out the window. The rain was falling heavy, as if somebody was just emptying a giant bucket of water on the city. She turned back, and was sooo surprised to see that Jake and Spud were playing the video games again. Whatever. She had to do it now. She walked over to Spud and sat down next to him. He looked up from the video game for less than a second. "Oh, hey, Trix." he said. _

_"Hi, Spud." she said sweetly. She stood up and moved so that she was standing right in front of him. He looked up at her. He didn't seem upset that she was blocking his view. He just looked at her. Then he stood up too. Trixie felt no fear as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She felt him kiss her back. She leaned back as he took his lips off of hers. He smiled, looking a bit confused. "So, does that mean we're putting the video games away?" Trixie just laughed and let him kiss her again. It lasted a bit longer this time. When she broke the kiss and opened her eyes, they were both laying down in a bed, a little bit of sweat covering them both, and they were both naked._

Trixie woke up with a startled yelp. She sat up and took a deep breath. Had she actually kissed him? And then slept with him? She ran to the mirror and let loose on her reflection. "Oh man!" she panicked, "I slept with Spud!"

After a few minutes of deep breathing, her logic returned, and she sighed a breath of heavy relief. It had only been a dream. Thank goodness. She remembered the question that started all of her troubles:

_You want to kiss Spud?_

"Why am I taking that question and running away with it? Why am I letting it make me so crazy?"

She stared in the mirror, her brown eyes wide open, full of so many feelings that it was hard to distinguish between one and the next. She spoke to herself as the question that ignited this trouble echoed in her head:

_"You want to kiss SPUD?"_

She knew that she was blaming all of her new feelings on the question that her blonde so called "friend" had asked. But it was so much easier than admitting that she was actually getting feelings for her friend. And it felt so strange. She wanted to just shove the thought as a whole from her mind. But she knew that the sooner she faced the fact that she was starting to like Spud, she'd feel a little bit better. She didn't want to admit it, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Dang, girl, why you gotta be so smart?" she said to herself, half trying to lighten her mood, half serious. She took a deep breath. "I like Spud. A little bit." she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "But it's only a silly little crush. Miniscule, even. Nothing more." She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection, directly in the eyes. "Nothing more." she repeated, as the question replayed in her head again:

_You want to kiss Spud?_

Without even realizing it, she answered in her mind, a smile on her lips.

_"Yes."_

To Be continued.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks so far, but I couldn't really think of any interesting conversations to make them have. Let me know what you think though. Constructive criticism ---not flames--- is welcome. 

Oh, and if you couldn't tell, the episode that I'm referring (with her memories) is the episode "Bring it On" (from the new season.) The one where Trixie has to go undercover as a cheerleader, and in the end stops Medusa and her sisters from turning the world to stone or whatever. (I only saw the last 15 minutes of that episode, so if I got anything wrong, I will fix it. )


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad that you guys like it so far! I'm also happy to know that I'm not alone in shipping for Trixie/Spud pairings. There are a few more Trixie/Spud stories on fanfiction, and as soon as I find them, they will go under my favorite stories list. I found them yesterday, and I thought,"Oh, good! For a minute I thought I was going to have to start some trouble in here!" lol. But I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show "American Dragon: Jake Long".

* * *

Trixie took a deep breath before she opened the door. Jake and Spud were once again on the other side. But this time, they didn't come in and head straight for the video games. Instead, they had on helmets, their skateboards and school books in their arms. 

"Are you ready?" Jake asked. Trixie nodded. "Yeah, you know I'm always ready for a little boardin', even if it's to go to school. Hold on a minute."

She grabbed her books and skateboard after she snapped on her helmet and ran out to the sidewalk, careful not to even look at Spud. She held on to her books tightly as she kicked off from the ground. "Last one to school is gonna get a beat-dow, big time. That means you, Jakey and Spudinski!" They all laughed, and Jake and Spud hopped onto their own boards. Trixie smiled. They were catching up to her fast. It was time to show them what real skateboarding was about. She kicked off from the ground at a faster pace, trying to stay ahead. Jake called out to her. "Girl, you're so lucky that I can't use my dragon wings in public, or else this Mack-daddy Amdrag would be takin' you down!"

"Yeah, totally!" Spud called out. "But it doesn't matter, since we're right behind you!" Trixie turned her head, and sure enough, there they were, on either side of her. They pushed themselves up the steep sidewalk, and finally, they reached the top.

"See y'all at school!" Trixie called, " 'Cause this is the part where I coast my way down this big ol' hill and whip you, _and_ Mack-daddy J over there." She shifted her eyes to where Jake was making fake muscle poses on his skateboard. Trixie kicked off a few times and started coasting down the hill. She screamed with excitement; going down large hills on her skateboard always gave her a rush, no matter how many times she did it. She heard Spud talk again. "Don't worry, Trixie, I'll save you!"

As Trixie slowed to a stop at the bottom, she yelled to Spud, "No, wait! I don't need help! I yelled because I was having fun! Cill out!"

"Well, to bad, because I really can't stop now!" he yelled back at her, "Move out of the way! I don't want to crash into you!"

Trixie put her hands on her hips," Why can't you just stop?" Ske knew perfectly well, and made a face of surprise when the question escaped her lips.

"I don't know. Because I'm on a hill, and skateboards don't have brakes!" he called before putting out his hands and letting out a yell. Trixie and Spud both stared at each other in anticipation of what happened next.

Trixie gasped and shut her eyesas she felt Spud slam into her. He had been moving fast, and she felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her. She still felt him against her as something slammed her hard in the back. After a few moments, she felt nothing but slight pressure on her back and stomach.She opened her eyes, slightly surprised to see Spud. His face was so close to hers that his bangs were lightly tickling her forehead. She felt one of his hands on her shoulder, and the other on her back. She shut her eyes and silently cursed herself. That collision had hurt so much! She opened her eyes again, and as if she had just noticed that Spud was on top of her, she shrieked, put her hands on his chest, and pushed. "You're on top of me!"

"You know, that didn't really sound right."

Trixie looked up to see Jake smirking at the two of them. He held out his hands to pull Spud and Trixie to their feet. "You guys alright?"

Spud just chuckled and nodded, and Trixie just rubbed her left arm, still slightly amazed at how close she had just been to Spud. Right then, her dream flashed into her mind. The last part, where they had both been...well...lying down. And right then, Jake made what could've possibly been the most timed remark in history: "So, you guys seem to be having a lot of physical contact lately. It looks innocent and accidental, but I don't know."

Trixie gasped and hit Jake. "Jake! Wha- how could you even thin- oh my goodness, boy!" Spud just laughed out loud and put an arm around Trixie's shoulder."Uh-oh, he's figured us out. So I guess this means no more "accidental" romantic rendevous, huh?" Trixie's mouth fell open. Had Spud seriously just said that? He never talked about romance before! She immediately shut her mouth when another thought came to mind: What if they knew? What if they both knew? What if she had been so obvious about it that Jake and Spud had figured it out? She looked up at Spud, wishing she could disappear, and he just laughed again.

Trixie couldn't figure out if Spud was only joking with that comment, or if he was smarter than everyone thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trixie walked through the crowded halls to fourth period class, the class that she shared with - who else - Spud. Spud and Spud alone. No Jake. _But that's fine._ Trixie thought, _Because if I'm gonna do this, it might be better if Mister Jakey ain't there to be messin' this up._

Earlier, Trixie had decided that she since she liked Spud, she should do something about it. So she decided to flirt. She'd send ever so subtle ways to send a message. But she'd have to be careful. If she overdid it even a little, her whole cover would be blown; when a tomboyish girl flirts, it can be obvious at times. _I just hope I'm not obvious._ She was, however, confident in her plan for one reason: Spud was smart, but he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. If he realized that she was flirting, he'dlet her know if he was interested or not, in a nice way.('Thank goodness for good hearted guys,' Trixie thought)If he didn't realize that she was flirting, then she'd have no reason to be embarrased. Either way, Trixie pretty much won.

The late bell cut into her thoughts, and she grimaced when she realized that the hall was empty. "Shoot, I'm late!" she muttered and started running down the hall. The next thing she knew, she was being slammed against the wall. She had run right into Spud. Again. And in his effort to keep her from falling, he accidentaly slammed her into the wall, and then fell against her so that he wouldn't fall herself.

"Sorry, Trix." Spud gave a lopsided grin as he backed up.

"No, it was my fault."Trixie mumbled, staring at her feet.

Trixie tried not to think about how they had been standing, with Spud pressing her against the wall. But she couldn't help but think that she'd been finding herself in quite a few compromising positions with him lately. She spoke so that she could keep the devilish smirk from crawling onto her lips.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this, Spud. You said no more accidental romantic rendevous." she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "But if you're not ready to give that up yet, then that's fine with me."

They managed to stare at each other with straight faces for about three and a half seconds before bursting into outrageous laughter. Trixie held her stomach. "I can't believe I said that with a straight face!" she lied. She had been trying to flirt. And to her surprise, it felt good.

"I know! Dude, that was good!" Spud grabbed her hand. Trixie looked at him. He started pulling her, "We're already late. We gottaput off the laughing until later."

Trixie nodded, running so that she wouldn't be dragged along the floor. Who knew Spud could run so fast? She felt a twang of sadness because he was holding her hand to pull her. He wasn't trying to be romantic. But she could work on that later. _As long as you're holding my hand, it doesn't matter why._

She groaned as she crashed into him again, and let go of his hand so that she couldrub her sore shoulder."Ok, Spud, I know this is becoming a habit, be we're gonna kill ourselves if we keep colliding like this. Why did you stop?" He turned and looked at her, his eyes wide. Trixie stared back at him. She hadn't ever seen this facial expression before. Had she? What was it? Surprise?

"What did you say?"

Trixie gave an exhasperated sigh. "I _said,_ we're gonna kill ourselves if--"

He spoke slowly, and stared at her, the shock still playing on his face as he repeated words that she hadn't meant to actually say. "As long as I hold your hand, it doesn't matter why?"

To be continued...

* * *

I know, I know, it's a stupid way to end the chapter. But I thought it would be good to end it with a little twist. So, apparently, Spud now knows that Trixie likes him. _Apparently._

Lol.

You: Wait, what's that supposed to mean?

Me: You'll see. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

So, onward to chapter three. Ok then. But first, Let's recap. Nah.

Oh, and some stuff you need to know: I know that Spud and Trixie taking a drama class is a little out of character, but it goes with what I have planned for future chapters. So let's just say that Jake, Trixie, and Spud all wanted another class, but all available spots were taken. So they placed Spud and Trixie in a Drama class, and Jake..somewhere else. Use your imagination there. (Or we can just say woodshop. Can't you just see him making a macked out rocking chair when they're supposed to make rocking chairs with nothing extra? Lol. I can see that.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the tv show American Dragon: Jake Long. I do not own Romeo and Juliet either.

* * *

Trixie stared at Spud, her brown eyes wide open. A sickly churning started working it's way into her stomach, and suddenly her whole body felt hot. _So, this is what true embarrassment feels like, huh? Not pleasant._ She bit her lip, trying to think of something reasonable to say before she opened her mouth. Finally, she spoke. 

"Huh?"

"Trixie, you said that...as long as I'm holding your hand, it doesn't matter why I'm holding it." he furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude...um..."

_Crap! No! I _know_ I didn't really say that out loud. Ooh, Mama Trix, you in some trouble now! Think, girl, think!_ "Um...well, yeah, I did say that," she spoke carefully, feigning a smile. She let out a laugh like she had a joke that nobody but her could understand. "But, dude, I was quotin' some Shakespear! See, y'all think Mama ain't got no skills in Literature, but.." she let out another laugh. Much to her relief, Spud smiled too.

"Oh, yeah. I totally knew that, dudette. So what play was that from, again?"

Trixie stopped laughing abruptly. She hadn't expected him to want her to actually name a play. "Uh...Romeo and Juliet?"

"They don't say that in Romeo and Juliet." Spud shrugged, a confused look on his face.

"Well, no, I'm talking about the movie! I went to this amatuer movie festival and these people made a hip-hop version of Romeo and Juliet. And that was one of the lines, you know...because it's more modern ...and stuff." she chuckled. Spud nodded. He had heard of the amatuer movie festival, but had never wanted to go. He remembered that Trixie had went, and he and Jake had skateboarded that day.

He opened the door to theauditorium and they walked up to the stage, where everyone was sitting in random places on the floor. The teacher tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nice of you to join us, Trixie, Arthur."

"I prefer Spud."

Well, I'd prefer if you didn't mosey into my class three minutes after the bell rings! So until you can be on time--"

"This was our first time being late--", Trixie protested.

The teacher went on as if Trixie hadn't even spoken. "--I suggest you keep your mouth shut about what you prefer. Am I clear?"

Spud sighed and nodded. The two of them dropped their books and plopped onto the stage.

"Man, Ms. Fillmont can be so harsh!" Trixie whispered. Her crush nodded.

"Class, today, I will be giving you a.."Ms. Fillmontpaused, dramatically--no pun intended--before continuing. "..project!" she sang in an operatic maner. The class groaned. "I know, I know, you're all elated." she said flatly, "but, at least you get to pick your partners."

Spud looked at Trixie, who smiled in agreement. They were always partners for everything. But this time, Trixie felt down-right jovial when Spud looked at her. She squelched the feeling, remembering the close call she had with him a few minutes ago. Ms. Fillmont continued."What you are going to do is work on one scene of a play--any play at all-- and perform it for the class in two weeks. But remember, since you may only have one partner, you must decide who the two most important characters of the scene are, and these are the characters that you must be. So think hard, class. You may have the rest of the period to start."

Everybody paired up and went to their own little part of the stage. Nobody really worked. They just talked, and fortunately, Ms. Fillmont was oblivious to this behavior.

"So, what play are we gonna use?" Trixie asked Spud. The whole time he had been grinning. And she was about to find out why.

"How about Romeo and Juliet, since you were already quoting it earlier?"

Trixie gasped. How evil! "Fine, then what scene?"

"Just go with the balcony scene. It's classic, and everybody knows that scene."

Trixie gasped again, and leaned forward so that she could make direct eye contact. "Spud! You do know that in that scene, we'd have...we'd have to kiss, don't you?"

He simply smirked, "Well, yeah, I know that. But hey, it's better than the other scene, isn't it?"

"Which other scene?"

"The one where they wake up in the morning, and Juliet is all,'It was the nightingale, and not the lark...' " Trixie bit her lip to keep from passing out. That was the scene where Romeo and Juliet wake up, clothesless. What they had done was obvious. Trixie's dream flashed through her head once more, and she dug her nails into her palm to keep from going insane. "You pervert!" she whispered,forcing a grin onto her face.

"Hey," Spud held up his hands in front of him, "If I'm a perv, then Shakespeare's a perv. And besides, I was right, wasn't I? I think it'd be more appropriate to do a scene where we just kiss, rather than do one where we have to get naked for..." he made quotations with his fingers,"'the sake of art, right'?"

Trixie rolled her eyes jokingly, and smiled at him."You know, you have your smart moments."

Spud beamed, "I know."

Trixie stood up as the bell rang. "Why can't they last?"

"What!" Spud said in mock surprise and anger. Trixie shrieked as he started to take a couple steps towards her, and tried to run. Spud laughed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. Then he bent down and tossed her over his shoulder. Trixie laughed and beat his back as Spud carried her back to the other side of the stage. "Spud, boy, you better put me--I ain't playin' with you! You gonna-- Spud!"

Jake walked onto the stage from behind the curtain. Smirking, he joked, "Yo, check this idea: It's brilliant. I call it,'You two get a room'." Spud and Trixie laughed as he put her back down. Her whole body tingled with excitement.

"Aw, there's no need to be jealous, Jake." Spud walked towards him with open arms, "there's enough to go around!" He lifted Jake up and spun in a circle, laughing. Trixie put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Hey, yo, man! The Jake-man stays on the ground unless the AmDraggy thang is goin' down!" Jake tried to sound serious.

As Spud put Jake back down, he grinned at Trixie, "Hey, by the way, Jake, did you know Trixie can quote Shakespeare?" he winked at her. She could feel her cheeks getting warm as she smiled back at him.

Maybe this Romeo and Juliet thing wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, let's get started, Spudinski." Trixie sat down on the floor. They were at Spud's house, rehearsing their script. Trixie leaned against the couch, and Spud sat in a chair across from her in the living room.

"You know, Juliet says the most in this scene. So while you're practicing, I'll just play some video games." he laughed when she threw a paper at him.

"That's why you picked this scene, isn't it?"

"You know it, girl."

Trixie grinned, "See, Miss Trixie ain't a fool."

"Never said you were, dudette." He leaned back in the chair, and cleared his throat."Go."

Trixie dug one of her hands into the carpet. Saying this would be so embarrassing to her, since she felt exactly what was to be read. But as far as she knew, Spud didn't realize anything yet, so he'd just know she was reading off of the script. She began, feeling her cheeks get very hot, especially when Spud read his parts.

_If only he actually meant it!_

They ran through the script a few times. By the time they ran through it three times, Trixie's hands were trembling. Spud sounded so romantic! Regardless of the fact he was reading from a script. Finally, Spud said, "So, maybe now we should try acting it out instead of just reading it."

Trixe shrugged. "Whatever." Inside, her heart was racing. She'd get to kiss him! She walked to stand behind the sofa, and Spud got on the sofa, facing her. "Before we start," Trixie said suddenly, "um..are we both comfortable for the...um..the kiss?"

Spud shrugged. "It's fine with me. People gotta make sacrifices sometimes, you know?"

_Sacrifices?_ Her stomach plunged. Kissing her would be considered a "sacrifice"? She forced a smile and nodded. "Right."

She cleared her throat and began." 'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone. And yet no further than a wanton's bird, who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and witha silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."

_He thinks kissing me would be a sacrifice? He wouldn't kiss me unless it was for a GRADE?_ she blinked rapidly. She didn't want to cry. And she couldn't believe she'd cry over Spud.

"I would I were thy bird." Spud said.

Trixie swallowed lightly before continuing. "Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I should say good night..." she glance up at Spud. He was following along with his own script. She looked back down at her script. "..till it be morrow." She sighed inwardly. Now she'd have to kiss him. He'd only kiss her because he had to.

They leaned in towards each other. She wanted to. But he didn't. Or at least that's what it seemed like_. He doesn't like you in that way_! She leaned in a little bit closer. Her stomach was falling. She wanted this so much! But she didn't want it if it wasn't truly meaningful. Just as her lips were about to touch his, she leaned back.

"I'm sorry, Spud, but Mama Trix gotta go. I..promised my grandma I'd give her a foot massage. Dang her and her achy bunions." She made a face. Spud laughed.

"I'm sorry to hear that! Ok, then. I guess I'll see you later. You can still make it to the skate park, right?"

"Boy, little miss Trixie wouldn't miss a chance to whup you and Jakey J for all the bunions in the world!" she laughed as she opened the door, and walked out. As soon as the door was shut, her smile faded. She mentally kicked herself. She should've kissed him. But if she didn't want it if wasn't something he wanted. And she certainly didn't want it if he only considered it a sacrifice for "the sake of art". Since when had he started caring about "art" anyway?

After ten long minutes, she walked into her house. Her grandmother wasn't there. Trixie knew it. Her grandmother was out with her senior league bowling team. She flopped onto the couch, and pulled out the video games. She remembered how she had beat Spud in less than ten seconds yesterday. But today, she lost every game.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the tv show American Dragon: Jake Long.

* * *

"Trix, aren't you gonna skate? On this ramp, you can get enough air to do a 360!" Spud yelled. Trixie shook her head. 

"No, I don't really feel that good right now." Trixie said weakly. She sat on a bench by the ramp. "Ah!" Jake nodded as he skated past her. "Well, no offense, but your grandmama's feet are enough to make K9 dogs retire early. Maybe next time you rub her feet, you should have some noseplugs, girl." Trixie smiled and nodded. That wasn't why she was feeling bad. In fact, her grandmother hadn't even been home. She had just played video games for the last hour and a half.

The reason she felt bad was because she thought that Spud only considered kissing her a sacrifice "for the sake of art". In other words, he'd only kiss her if he had to. Trixie sighed and lie down on the bench, staring at the sky.

Maybe if she hadn't almost killed him, he'd like her. She thought back to the incident a few days ago, where she, Stacy, and the other cheerleaders were hypnotized by Fury, Euryale, and Medusa. She remembered how Spud had grabbed her and held her tight when the boat lurched after Medusa and her sisters started fighting. She remembered how he had been wearing that ridiculous Sparticus costume, and how surprised she had been to see that he wasn't as scrawny as she thought. The costume had shown off part of his chest and she could see that he was slightly muscled. His arms weren't too bad either.

She shook her head. She couldn't be thinking about him in this way. It would only make her hurt more. She already knew he only saw her as his best friend. She stood up.

"Yo, guys, I'm gonna go. Check y'all later, ok?"

"See ya later, Trix. Oh, and don't forget we have to do our Romeo and Juliet presentation the day after tommorow, ok?" Spud yelled after her. She nodded. Jake stopped on his skateboard and looked from Spud to Trixie, and then back to Spud. "Whoa, now y'all gonna make out in public? Dang, why can't you two just get a room?" he put his hands on his hips, imitating Trixie's "lecture pose". "Now, I should be upset that you two didn't tell me earlier. But being the merciful, kind,smart, and super fine man that I am, I'm going to let it slide. But really, what's next? You two have a baby on the way? Any name ideas yet? May I suggest Jake?" he laughed. Spud looked at Trixie. "Whoa, Trix. You never told me you were pregnant. And I'm the dad? When did this happen?" he scratched his head. Jake laughed even harder at Spud's seriousness.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Ok, first of all, I ain't sleepin' with nobody until I get married. Second of all, no, Spud, you're not the daddy, 'cos I ain't carryin no bun in this oven!" she glared jokingly at Jake, "Homeboy, you are trippin' big time." She gave a triumphant smirk as she picked up her skateboard and left the skatepark. Jake was still laughing, and Spud was obviously still confused. " Does this mean no family trip to Bora Bora?" Trixie turned around and looked at him. "Wha--?" she stopped herself before she could say anymore and kept walking, trying hard not to laugh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two days later..._

Trixie gulped. This was it. In a few seconds she would be kissing Spud. All she had to do was say the words. She swallowed. "...Til it be morrow." She and Spud leaned in towards each other, everybody in the class staring at them intently. Ms. Fillmont nodded as she scribbled on her clipboard.

Just as Trixie and Spud's lips were about to touch, Ms. Fillmont cut in. "Stop!" The two both stood up straight and looked at their teacher. "You did very well with the memorization, and that will be all."

"B-but...the kiss!" Trixie heard herself say.

"Ah, yes. The kiss." Ms. Fillmont sighed dreamily. "The signature part of this scene. Well, you two won't be doing it. I've been teaching here for nearly 20 years. Every year, there's a pair who does this scene just so that they can kiss. Well let me tell you, if you can't keep your adolescent urges under control, it's no problem of mine, and I shall not deal with it! "

A few students snickered. "What?" Trixie said, "Oh, no, Ms. Fillmont, Spud and I don't like each other. We didn't pick that scene just so we could kiss."

"Yeah," Spud said, "We did it because it's an easy A--" Trixie planted her hand over his mouth before he could continue, and possibly knock their grade down a letter. Ms. Fillmont looked at them suspiciously, before looking at her clipboard. "Jada and Ryan, you're up."

With a sigh, Trixie sat down, and Spud sat down next to her. Trixie felt a little disappointed. She had still wanted that kiss.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three teens were skateboarding to Jake's house. Spud had filled him in on what had happened in Drama class, and Jake was having the time of his life teasing them.

"So, you two tried to get in a little smoochy smoochy during class, huh?" he grinned goofily. Trixie stopped skateboarding. "Oh, shoot, you guys, I just remembered I gotta go home. Sorry, Jakey. Can't go to your house. See you later, ok?" Before either of the two boys could even open their mouths, Trixie was already halfway down the street.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jake, Spud, Grandpa, And Fudog all sat inside of Grandpa's shop.

"Boys, what I'm about to say is of the utmost importance." Grandpa said.

"Well, if it's that important, then shouldn't we getTrixie down here?" Jake asked. Fu dog held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. As much as she probably should be here, there's no time to get her right now.We can't afford to lose any time at all. Because this situation is bad."

"How bad?" Spud asked.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. As little as this may seem, this might actually be one of the worst things we have ever dealt with."

Grandpa nodded. "Do you remember what happened last week, when Eurayle, Fury and Medusa made an attempt to--"

"Yeah." Jake cut in. "Why?"

"The three Gorgon sisters ended up turning each other to stone and sinking to the bottom of the Hudson River. Remember?"

"Yeah...?" Jake nodded. Where was Gramps going with this stuff?

Grandpa sighed. "Somehow--I don't know how they did it--the three of them are no longer stone. They somehow returned to the way they were."

Jake and Spud exchanged a look. Then they both burst into hysterical laughter. "Look, no offense, Gramps, but that's it?"

"Yeah!" Spud gasped for air, "You want us to handle a few girls? What's so bad about that? We'll just get them fighting each other again, like Trixie did, and there'll be no problem."

"That's just it!" Gramps cut in, "It will not work! They managed to break free of their own backfired spells, when the only way they can do that is to work together! But they managed to get out on their own, without the help of one another! At this point, there are few things that can stop them. And if I'm correct, last time, they had a few minions, didn't they?" Jake shook his head. "No, it was just the Gorgon sisters. Plus those cheerleaders, but they don't really count..."

Jake and Spud exchange another look. This one of worry. "Gramps, we'll be right back. We gotta check in on Trix."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jake and Spud were breathless by the time they reached Trixie's house. "Dude.." Spud panted, "I think we should've used our skateboards."

"Too late." Jake said as he pushed the doorbell. Nobody answered. He pushed it again. Still no answer. He glanced nervously at Spud, who shrugged, but had the same worried look on his face. Jake looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "Tail of the dragon." he spoke. Immediately, his tail was ready. He swung it hard to hit the door, and it knocked the door off the hinges. With that done, Jake rid himself of the tail and they walked inside the house.

Ten minutes later, they had searched the whole house six times. Trixie wasn't there.

"So, are you thinkin' that this Medusa chick and her sisters took Trixie?" Jake asked.

"I'm thinking they took more than just Trixie." Spud said. He was staring at his GPA, which was used to track the cheerleader and object of his affection, Stacey. "Stacey's gone too." Jake looked at him. "I can't believe you still have that thing. I can't believe you _made _that thing." Spud shrugged and put it back in his pocket. "So, do you think that if Trixie and Stacey are gone, then the cheerleading squad is gone too?"

Jake shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. This is just too weird. What would the gorgons want with them? They only needed them to get Medusa. Now that the three of them are together, what do they want them?"

"No ideas here, bro." Spud stuck his hands in his pockets. A sudden realization came to him. "How are we going to find them?" A wave of fear washed over him. What if he never saw Trixie again? What if he never saw Stacey again? Jake smiled slyly. "With luck, they'll be where we last saw them." He ran towards the open door to leave the house. Spud followed. "Where are we headed, J?"

"To the Hudson River."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trixie gasped as her blindfold was finally removed. She wasn't quite sure where she was. But she did know that she was tied up. What made her gasp again was the people she was with. "Stacey? Lacey? Tracey?" She blinked,"What's going on?" All she knew was that they were in a cave.

Stacey scowled. "Hello, do you think _I _know? In case you haven't noticed, we're tied up too." Lacey whimpered, "We were kidnapped."

"Oh, obviously." Tracey snapped. "This is the second time in one month that something has happened! We'd better not end up in the Hudson River like last time."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Trixie smirked, "Are you afraid of getting those pigtails a little wet? Geez, it's only water! Deal with it, baby."

"SILENCE!"

The four girls instantly shut their mouths. They stared at the girl in front of them. She wore a pink dress and and a scowl. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her brown hair was also made of snakes. Fury. The girl next to Fury wore her hair down. She had on a green dress. Eurayle. And lastly, stood Medusa, in her blue dress. The three Gorgon sisters stared down the four trapped mortals. "You four girls could be of some help to us." Medusa began. "Because we were thinking. Since we're going to conquer this world, why not have a little fun with it?"

"We've been trapped many times." Fury said,"But do you know what each of our trappers had in common? They were all men." Trixie's blood froze. She didn't like where this was going. Tracey swallowed nervously. Fury continued, "And so we've been thinking. Women are always overpowered by men, aren't they?"

Eurayle took over,"Why do men always have to be in control of everything? Men are nothing but trouble. They trap us. They control us. They're constantly interrupting us when we're getting facials." Medusa and Fury glared at her. She looked at them cluelessly. "What?"

"Anyway,"Medusa continued, "so we've been thinking: who needs men? Why can't we live in a world without men? Wouldn't it be so much better without those controlling, overbearing twits manipulating our every move? So we decided that when we conquer this world, we will do a favor to all females. We will stop the men."

Trixie felt like she'd pass out. She never thought she'd feel this, but she was grateful for the ropes that kept her tied up. The chaffing and the rope burns prevented her from passing out. She listened with dread as Eurayle started speaking.

"We won't get rid of them completely. They do have some use. They're strong. And they're smart.Andit takes two separate genders to reproduce.So instead of eliminating them entirely, we will make them slaves. Women will control men for a change. They will build our houses. Grow our crops. Tend to our every whim. They will be the fools. Because, ladies, we can't let this go on any longer. So you four should be honored. You were such good henchmen--hench_women_--the last time, that we will have you help us now. Just think-- each of you with a statue of marble in your honor. Every household-- every motherwill pass your stories down to their daughters. Every older sister will tuck their little sisters into bed with nighttime stories of your individual legacies. Little girls will _die_ to be like you. Older girls will envy the good you did, the pathyou helped to lay down. Schools will proudly hail portraits of you. Statues of gold will be made in your honor!You will go down as four of the seven greatest females in history!"

"And do you know why you will be four of the greatest females in history?" Fury asked. When the four girls remained silent, she continued, "Because you four will have helped us to conquer the men. You four will help be responsible for having a world where women rule, and men are no longer our masters! A world where men will get a permanant dose of their own medicine! A world where women can live their lives free! Free of the worry! Free of the nuisances! Just imagine how much better our world will be when the men are under our control!"

"Actually, there should only be _three _of you." Medusa glared at Trixie and walked over to her. "You're the one who caused us to turn each other to stone in the first place. You were against us. However, since that put no hindrance in our plans, we will let it slide. You are, after all, one of our millions of sisters. And sisters never turn their backs on one another. So we have forgiven you." she narrowed her eyes, "As long as you swear not to mess things up. If you do...your future won't look to bright. _If_ we decide to let you have one."

Trixie gasped. Did she just threaten to kill her if she tried to stop them?

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're stronger now." Medusa laughed. "Which means that when Fury does her magic, _nothing_ will be able to break the spell. Not even that little gladiator boyfriend of yours. _Spud? He's not my boyfriend!_ Trixie thought.But she said nothing. _These three are whacked!_

"Now, now, don't be sad. When we conquer the male race, you won't have to be separated from him." Eurayle smiled at Trixie. "In fact, we'll be sure to make him _your _slave when this is over. Just think--your boyfriend will have to do everything you say. Sounds like a dream to me, doesn't it, sisters?" Fury and Medusa nodded. Eurayle continued on her rant,"Every women shall have a male to control. Of course, since we are all sisters united, we shall all share. Your slaves are my slaves. Their slaves are your slaves. Every woman can control any man she feels like. If she sees a man walking down the street and feels like a foot massage, then it's too bad for them.We'll see how they like it. We'll see how they like being trapped in stone! We'll see how they like following orders of others."

An image of Spud obeying the orders of any female who went by him flashed through Trixie's mind. The pain and agony in his eyes was too much to bear, even in her imagination. But she refused to talk for fear of saying the wrong thing.

_But guys aren't that bad! They don't do to us what we're going to do to them!_ Trixie thought.

"Ladies, I understand this might be hard." Fury said. "But we females need to stick together. We are all sisters. And sisters united is a very strong bond. So I'm sorry, but we need sure that this bond isn't broken by anyone. Especially you, key players." She looked each of the girls in the eye, and her eyes started glowing red. When she finally looked at Trixie, Trixie squirmed. But she couldn't do anything. All she could see was those eyes, and all she could think about was _Obey...obey...obey..._ Within moments, her mind was gone and all she wanted to do was follow their orders. Her own eyes were now glowing red, like her cheerleader "sisters", a sign that they had been hypnotized, and were under the orders of the Gorgon sisters.

Medusa smiled and held up four dresses, each ene similar to ones that she and her sister were wearing. (Each one in a different style of toga.) "Now that you four see things our way, you need to get dressed properly." Trixie, Tracey, Lacey, and Stacey all nodded and simultaneously snapped the ropes that were holding them so tightly. Medusa tossed each of them a toga, and they each changed into it. Trixie's was blue. Lacey wore a green one. Stacey was clad in orange, and Tracey bore red.

"Excellent." Fury said. "Now go to your quarters and get some beauty rest. Tomorrow we start phase one of our plan. And we'll be able to take you out of your hypnotized state. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, sisters." The four victims said in unison as they headed off to different parts of the cave, where their rooms were. Trixie walked into another section of the cave, where her room was. She got into the bed, and fell asleep. All night, the Gorgon sisters brainwashed the four of them with ideas of how much better the world would be with men under women's reign. And hour by hour, they each started believing it.

* * *

Oh yes, we finally get a villain. What, you thought I was just going to center on Trixie and Spud the whole time? No, I'm not letting them off that easy. Lol. I figured it wouldn't be a real American Dragon story unless I put some villainous conflict into the story.(Plus you gotta admit: the twist with the Gorgon sisters is turning this story in a nice direction, isn't it?)And don't worry, everything leads back to Trixie liking Spud.(In case the Gorgon sisters speech didn't make it obvious enough.)So don't worry, I won't trail off subject. Even if I get a little bit away from the romance for a bit, I assure you it won't be for long. So keep reading and reviewing, and thanx to everyone who has! Much love! 

Oh, and for those of you who are taking this "Control all men" thing in a sexual, just stop. Don't mess up my story, because I seriously don't mean it in that way. Pervs. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

So how's everyone likin' the story so far? I personally think this will be one of my best, because everything seems to be working. I even have less gramatical errors, but there will still be some words slurred together. Whenever I edit it, even if everything is right, as soon as I add that section to the story, it slurs at least four things.(I think it might be that Quick Edit thing. Not sure.) It's so annoying, and I apologize in advance for that, but I hope everyone enjoys this story regardless. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks : )

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the television show of American Dragon: Jake Long.

Now that that's all said and done, let's get on to the story, shall we?

* * *

"I don't get it." Jake stood on the harbor with Spud, where there were plenty of boats, but no Gorgon sisters. Or anything suspicious for that matter. "Shouldn't they be here? Don't they need the water?" 

"Well, probably not, if they're not here, dude. We came yesterday, and today. If they're not here by now, then they might not come." Spud shrugged. "Maybe your gramps knows where they are. We kinda left before he could finish telling us what he was saying." Jake nodded slowly.

"You're right. Maybe we should go back."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah, you've returned." Grandpa said.

"Yeah. We never let you finish. We probably should." Jake said.

" 'Probably?' " Fu dog cut in. "I hope you mean 'definitely'. Listening to this old man can really save your skin. I remember one time I didn't listen to your grandpa...whoo, boy it wasn't pretty, know what I mean?" He shuddered. "I was walking down the street on two legs, and the next thing I know, I'm in a cage at a circus with dollar bills in my collar!" he laughed, but when he saw the look on Jake's face, he stopped. "Geez, lighten up, kid."

"I can't. The Gorgon sisters return, and that very same day, our best friend goes missing! I don't think it's a coincidence." Jake crossed his arms. If there was anything he took seriously, it was the well-being of his friends, especially his best friends.

"Yeah." Spud nodded. "And not only that, but Stacey's gone too!" he pulled out the Stacey GPS from his pocket and shoved it in Fu dog's face. "See? She's not even on the grid. And this baby covers the whole city!"

Fu dog blinked. "I can't believe you made that. Isn't that just a tad obsessive?" Spud put it back in his pocket, ignoring the comment.

"What it was that I was trying to tell you before you two ran off was that the three sisters are most likely in a place that's highly secluded." Grandpa finally said.

"Oh, so the middle of the Hudson River isn't considered secluded anymore?" Jake scowled. Those girls were going down. "They are no fools, Jake." Grandpa said, "They know that would be the first place you'd look."

"So, what places are secluded enough for them to do all of their magic unnoticed?" Jake asked his grandfather. Spud came up with the answer, "The underground canyon!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trixie, Tracey, Lacey, Stacey, Euryale, Fury, and Medusa were all working hard inside of the giant cave. The hypnotism had worn off, and the girls were back to their normal selves, except for one thing: As the girls had slept, the three gorgons had brainwashed them in their sleep, so that when Fury woke them from their hypnotized state, they believed in a "man free world" very strongly. If one didn't know any better, they might've believed that the girls were raised with this belief.

"But seriously, Stacey," Trixie spoke to the blonde. "I can't wait until we get stat to get this plan in motion. Those guys are trippin' big time, thinkin' that they can control us females. The brothers got another thing comin'."  
"I know," Stacey smiled wickedly, " I mean, guys are cute and I'd _so_ date them again, but a lot of them are jerks. They're _all_ going to pay."

Trixie nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of guys, Euryale said that Spud can be yours, since he's your boyfriend and all." Stacey smirked. "Wha-- I-- he-- us...We're not... he's not my boyfriend!" Trixie sputtered indignantly. "It'd probably be too much of a 'sacrifice' for him." she felt a twang of sadness, followed by anger.Both emotions were extinguished when Stacey laughed. "Oh sure. But when he's your slave, he can be, if you want. All you have to do is say the word. He'll have no choice."

"But I don't even like the boy like that! Girl, you're crazy!" she lied.

Stacey just smirked again. She was doing that a lot lately."Well, you _did_ say that you'd kiss him out of all the boys at school during our truth or dare session."

"Well, I only said his name because he was outside of the window, distracting me!" Trixie huffed.

Stacey opened her mouth to reply, but Fury's voice was heard. She was standing in the center of the giant room. "Sisters... it is time for phase one of our plan to begin. Come, we must leave now. Soon, those men will be groveling at our feet. History is beginning to form once again, in our names! Ladies, we know where we stand in our feelings toward the men. They're fun to date, but we still feel a bitter hatred that is nobody's fault but theirs. Their reign of torment is going to be over. It's time to let the rest of our Sisters know our plans."

She knealt down on the ground, a golden staff in her hand. She chanted quietly, a string of a strange language exiting her mouth. She then stood up and looked skywards. Trixie gasped as Fury's eyes turned red, and then shot like a laser beam. The thick laser of red shot through the ceiling and up into the sky, and beyond, into the deep depths of space.As this happend, Euryale placed her hands on Fury's shoulders, and spoke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jake, Gramps, Fu dog, and Spud were all flying towards the canyon Spud had suggested. Well, Grandpa and Jake were flying, carrying Fu dog and Spud. Suddenly, a thick red beam of light shot up towards the sky. "Whoa! What's that?" Jake gaped. Something was definitely up. "This is getting scary." Spud said.

"That, Jake, is the way to the Gorgon sisters' hideout." Grandpa said. Suddenly, they heard Euryale's voice. It boomed and echoed loudly as she spoke. Slowly, the sky got just a little bit grayer. Not only that but..."Are the clouds turning _red_?" Fu dog cut in.

"Ok, this is _really_ scary." Spud said. They listened to Euryale:

"Fellow sisters, the time has come to take back what is ours. Our dignity, our pride, our freedom. Since the beginning of time, we have been under the control of men, treated as inferior beings. But now, they will see that it is not _us_ who are inferior, but them. The time has come for us to take control. We must show them the error of their ways through demonstration. We must unite as one, and conquer! All of us-- newborn girls to ancient women-- must unite. We are the daughters of Eve, and we are sisters! We are sisters! And we will conquer!" A streak of red lightning cut across the sky as she finished. Spud shrieked. "Ok, the forget what I said about the clouds and the red laser. They were nothing! _THIS_ is scary!" Jake and Grandpa flew towards the beam of light. It was miles away. But the four of them could hear the angry cries of protest of every female in the city behind them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All around the world, the beam of light emitted from Fury's eyes was seen. By men and women. Boys and girls. And the voice of Euryale was heard. All of the women were quickly brainwashed with the help of Fury's beam. And Euryale's speech convinced the women that it was true: they had to conquer. Even if they had to fight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sounds of all of the females screaming angrily could be heard inside of the underground canyon. The seven of them stood in the entryway to the canyon, listening proudly. Trixie looked down. At the edge of the entryway, you had to be careful. If you fell over, there wasn't hope for survival.

"Maybe we can capture some of the worse men. Some of the cruelist, and push them over the edge. We can watch them fall to their demise. An execution. A sacrifice of apology to the females, if you will." Medusa smiled evily. Trixie smiled. So did the three cheerleaders.

"Well, even if we do that, I know that I'm already satisfied." Fury smiled. She knew that all the men were now running, trying to escape whatever it was that women were now using against them. She knew that most likely, the females were doing things the old fasioned way---slaps and fist fights--- but she knew that the men were terrified. She could hear men yelling, and she could hear sounds of destruction. All of the sisters walked back into the cave of the canyon.

"Phase one is complete." Medusa smiled wickedly.

"Phase two will be fun." Euryale said. "We're going to give every woman a toga."

"What's fashion got to do with this?" Lacey asked.

"Well, even during battle, women have to look good." Euryale beamed. When her sisters glared at her, she sighed. "I was joking. The togas have the symbol of the sisters on them. When they wear them, it means they're one of us. We've got to stick together."

"Oh really? I think maybe you guys should break it up." The three turned around and gasped as a flash of red flew towards them. They all ducked as it flew over them. They turned around and standing before them was Lao Shi, Fu dog, The American Dragon, and Spud. And they all looked ready to fight. Jake spoke. "So you needed a secluded place to do your magic. The Hudson River wasn't secluded enough? Man you guys aren't evil. You're prima donnas!"

Trixie did a front flip, and landed right in front of The American Dragon. She turned to the Gorgons. "Don't worry. We'll take care of these guys. After all, sisters have to protect each other, right?"

"Sisters?" Jake repeated. Trixie turned and glared at him. "Sisters." she said.

Tracey looked at Fu dog. "Oh, what a cute puppy!" she cooed. Fu dog beamed. "You have to pay too, I'm afraid." She lunged toward him. Lacey and Lao Shi were equally matched. They started throwing attacks at each other, occasionally hitting. Stacey and Spud stood across from each other. Stacey was glaring at him, and he was looking at her with confusion and sadness. "Stacey, what happened? Don't you remember me? It's me! Spud! The guy that likes you?"

Trixie froze for a slight moment, and Jake hit her with his tail, sending her flying. "Sorry, Trix, but it's for your own good."

Fu dog and Tracey weren't doing much fighting. Tracey was much stronger than he was, so he simply decided to run. But Tracey had stamina. She didn't mind chasing him around the cave.

Stacey lunged forward and jumped, attempting to kick Spud in the head. He ducked, and she kicked the wall behind him, sending chunks of rock flying. Spud looked at the wall, and then a Stacey. "Maybe we should negotiate some other time. Like when you're in a straight jacket, maybe?" Stacey hit him. He stood up again. "My mom taught me to never hit a girl. But I think this is an exception."

"Do it, then." She narrowed her eyes. They two of them started fighting, but even as they fought, Spud tried negotiating with her.

Jake was doing the same with Trixie. They both stood still, waiting for the other to make the first attack. "Trix, why are you doing this? This is wrong! I'm your friend, remember?"

"You're a male. All males must be enslaved." You all have to pay. After what you've done to us--"

"After we've done what, Trixie? We haven't done anything! I know there are some guys out there who treat girls bad, but the majority of us don't do that! And you know it!"

Trixie hesitated for a slight second before strongly saying, "We have to give men a taste of their own medicine."

"You mean an overdose! Trix, men have never enslaved women!"

"What about pimps--"

"They don't count! If they have to do that, then they aren't real men." he shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. "I know guys are bossy. And I know we can be controlling sometimes too. But you can say the same thing for girls. And even if we are bossy, you have the option of ignoring us! Even if we try to get you to do something, you don't have to do it. You have free will! We never tried to take that away from you!"

"Trixie, darling." Medusa, Euryale and Fury walked over to where Trixie was standing. Medusa finished speaking, "You aren't going to believe _him_ now, are you? Don't forget that all men are masters in the art of sweet talk and persuasion. I know that what we're doing may not seem right, but everything has it's pros and cons, right? And besides, we're sisters. And sisters always do what's best for each other, right?"

Trixie looked at Jake, then at the Gorgons. Then she looked over at where Spud and Stacey were fighting. He was still trying to negotiate with her. "But you have to snap out of it!" he protested as he blocked a punch,"We're supposed to become high school sweethearts and get married and take a family vacation to Bora Bora!"

Trixie narrowed her eyes. "Guys are traitors." She growled at Jake. "Excellent!" Fury said, "That's right. Guys are traitors. After all, look what they did to your sisters. They trapped us in stone and left us to stay that way forever! Men are evil!"

"Well," Trixie began "not all guys are bad. Maybe we should just punish the ones who are?" Euryale shook her head. "It's a good idea, but trust me, honey. I mean, they put us in stone! And if you've been hurt by one guy, you've been hurt by them all. Sweet or not, they _all_ have to pay the price." Trixie furrowed her eyebrows. "So, we're going to enslave _all_ men, just because you got turned to stone by one?"

"Exactly!" Medusa smiled, "Even though it seems wrong, what we're doing is in the name of nothing but good!"

"No!" Trixie shouted. "What we're doing is in the name of nothing but _prejudice_!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked over at her. Stacey stopped hitting Spud. Lacey stopped attacking Lao Shi. Tracey, who had caught Fu dog, put him down and walked over to where Trixie was standing.

Trixie continued, "We're going to hurt all guy just because _one_ trapped you in stone? And it's not even like it was a million guys who did it! It was just _one_! So just because one guy did this, we have to hurt millions! That just doesn't seem right! Not all guys want to hurt us. Besides, do you even know _why_ that guy trapped you in stone?"

Tracey gasped. "That's right! We learned about you three in Mythology class! You turned people to stone, just by looking at them, when you wanted to. So that one guy used it against you and your sisters! He did it because you were evil!"

Medusa gasped. Stacey walked over too. "That kind of makes sense! Besides, just because one guy turned you to stone, it doesn't mean that you have to hurt all the guys now! It happened thousands of years ago! The dude is _dead_!And guys don't act like that now."

"But what about on the ship? His reincarnation tried to attack us!" Fury crossed her arms.

"Girl, please! That was just Spud in his Sparticus costume!" Trixe pointed to the brunette boy who was leaning asainst the fallen rocks.

Euryale looked over at Lacey. "Lacey, dear sister, it seems that you're the only one left who's sticking to the cause."

"Don't look at me." she protested as she walked over and put a hand on Tracey's shoulder. "I'm done with this. Besides, boys are too cute to become slaves."

Medusa glared at Trixie. "You did it again! I told you that if you interfered, you'd pay along with those males! Maybe you'd like to be turned to stone!" Her gaze turned cold.

"Trix, don't look!" Jake yelled. Trixie shut her eyes. She didn't get turned to stone, but she felt something so powerful that it knocked her backwards. She grunted in pain as she was pushed backwards. It felt as if she was being lashed with something. The stinging sensation filled her arms and legs, and she opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and sick. She tried to walk forwards, and ended up stumbling backwards. Suddenly, all she heard was her name being called as she stumbled over the edge of the the canyon's entryway.

* * *

So will I make her die? Will I make her die and come back to life? Will I make her survive the fall? Will I make Jake catch her? (he _can_ fly, you know.), or will I do something else? Who knows? You'll just have to wait and see! ; ) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm back! FINALLY! Ok, now for some more story. I'm so sorry it took so long! If you want to know why it took so long, read the following paragraph.

I'm so sorry! Ok, I know you all probably hate me with mad passion for taking so long, but I really do have a good reason. Here it is. And I swear, even though it sounds like something off tv, it seriously happened. Ok, as soon as I put up that last chapter, where Trixie falls, I sign off the internet. Then I remember that I forgot to look up some info on ADJL, so I try to sign back on, but the screen goes, "This site can't be found., blah, blah ,blah, etc,", you know? So I tell mom, "Hey, ma, the internet isn't working anymore. And I just got off of it like ten seconds ago!" So we figure that something is wrong with a phone line, since there have been a lot of storms where I live lately. (a thunderstorm, literally _every day_ for about 4 days. not even kidding.) So about a week later, the internet is still broken. So she goes, "Well, I'll have the roadrunner guy come over while your at your dad's for the week." And I'm cool with that, cos i thought my dad would have his computer hooked up. It's not even plugged in. So when I come back to my mom's house, I find out that the guy came on the wrong day, so my mom was at work when he came, so it was scheduled to be fixed next week. By now, I am seriously flustered. So the next week, I go back to my dad's, since I alternate weeks. He had promised to have the net up and running, and lo and behold, the computer still isn't even plugged in. So I come back home the next week, excited to finally update the story, and it turns out that again, they put it on the schedule wrong. By now, I'm suffering withdrawl symptoms. I'm serious. I was going to cry. And actually, I almost did. Don't laugh. I'm dead serious. So I stay at home the next week, since my dad would be at work, and there's really nothing to do. So finally, on Thursday, the Roadrunner guy comes over and fixes it. After he leaves, my mom tries to log onto the internet, and it's STILL FRICKIN BROKEN! So she calls the Roadrunner company. After three DAYS, they STILL didn't call us back. So my mom decides we should say "bye-bye" to Roadrunner and switch to SBC Global. So I go to my dad's the next week, and we go to home depot to buy cords to plug in the computer. When I come back home, I've given up, and I don't even worry about it, since I have a week at Akron U the following day, for a camp that I go to. I came back home this past Sunday, and Today, FINALLY, the SBC guy comes, and not only helps us install it, but helps us set it up. So now, here I am, explaining what happened. And that is seriously what happened. So there you have it. The very day that I updated my story, the internet just shut down on our computer. And now, almost a month (or maybe more than a month. I really don't care now that I have my precious FF back!) later, I can finally finish my story! So please don't be mad at me. if anything, be mad at the stupid Roadrunner man. I still want to just go find him and kick his butt. But anyway, onto the story.

Thanx for your patience!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the show, "American Dragon: Jake Long. (Oh, how I missed typing disclaimers!) And one of you asked me if I was going to have Spud save Trixie. Would I have it any other way? lol ; )

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trixie gasped as she felt herself falling backwards, and then down. She screamed as she grabbed the edge of the cliff. _Don't look down, girl. Don't. Just don't!_ She steadied herself and placed a foot against the rock to help push herself up. Instead, the rock crumbled under the force, and tiny pepples fell down into the darkness. The rock beneath her own hand was starting to break too. _Oh, man! My weight is too much!_ She grabbed onto another part of the cliff and lost her grip. She screamed as her hands lost hold of everything and she started to fall.

"I've got you!"

She felt a hand wrap around her wrist, and sighed in relief. She looked up to see who it was. Spud. Go figure. He slowly pulled her up, and grabbed her other hand. She tried hard not to think about the fact that he was holding both of her hands, but couldn't help it. She felt ridiculous about the fact that she found Spud holding her hands more important than the fact that her life was depending on one person. But she didn't have to worry about her life for long. In the next minute, she was standing on her own feet, walking back into the cave with Spud, to join Jake. "Thanks, Spud."

"Hey, dude." Spud grinned, "Just returning the favor. I mean, you did the same for me last time the Gorgon sisters attacked."

"Yeah," Trixie looked away, "It's funny how that works out, isn't it?"

"Karma, compadre." he squeezed her shoulder, "Karma. Now let's finish those Gorgons."

"Alright, Gorgons," Jake said. "It's all over."

Medusa glared at him, seething in anger. She started muttering under her breath, before finally taking a deep breath. "Fine." She said calmly. "Besides, Fury was ruling anyway. And everyone knows that _I'm_ supposed to be ruler."

Fury glared at her sister. "Excuse me? What do you mean, _you're_ supposed to be the ruler? It was _my_ plan! Besides, you're nothng without me! Everyone knows that _I'm_ the most powerful! It's all me!"

"Hey, you guys!" Euryale cut in and pointed at Trixie, "stop fighting! Can't you see that this...this _minion_ is trying to turn us against each other like she did before?"

Fury rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, give it a rest, Euryale! She didn't start anything! This is all Medusa's fault, you _airhead_!"

"_AIRHEAD?" _Euryale screeched.

"_My _fault!" Medusa repeated angrily.

The three of them started arguing uncontrollably. Trixie could only pick of pieces of the conversation.

"...bossy..."

"..stupid...why can't you be normal?...hate you!"

"Not an airhead!...get a life...control freak!"

Slowly, the three sisters' eyes turned red, and soon afterwards, they were all fighting. They were punching each other, kicking each other, using lasers on each other, and slamming each other into walls. Medusa slammed Euryale into a wall so hard that rocks starting crumbling. The three of them continued in their intense combat. They all shot lasers at each other at the same time. The lasers all hit each other and bounced back at them, turning them each into stone. But the damage they had caused was done. The wall Euryale had hit was now falling apart.

"What just happened?" Lacey asked, stunned.

"No time for that now." Jake said. He crouched down. "Hop on. Spud, Stacey, andTracey hopped onto Jake's back, and Trixie, Fu Dog and Lacey got on Grandpa's back. The other walls were starting to collapse too. They flew out of the opening of the cave, and up the canyon.

"Gramps, we're not gonna make it!" Jake called out.

"Just keep going. As fast as you can!" he responded. Just as they flow out of the opening of the canyon, it collapsed in until there was nothing left but a pile of rock and dirt.

"So, what about the Gorgons?" Stacey asked.

"I doubt we'll ever see them again." Jake grinned.

* * *

_The next day..._

Trixie lay on the couch. Her two friends were on the floor, playing video games again. But they weren't at her house. They were at Spud's house. She stared at him, wanting so badly to tell him how she felt. But so long as he had his Geo Stacey Tracker 3.0, she wouldn't say anything.

As if Jake had read her mind, he smirked at Spud. "So, Spud, what's up with that Stacey tracking device? It seems a little on the stalker side."

"I know." he said. "But one day, it will take me to the right place at the right time. And then we can get married and take a family trip to Bora Bora."

"Yo, Spud, what is it with Bora Bora?"

He looked at her, a pout on his face. "I hear it's beautiful there."

Jake burst into laughter, and soon after, so did Trixie and Spud. After a few minutes, Spud looked at them. "Wait, what are we laughing at?"

"Oh, dang, Spud." Trixie chuckled,"Boy, you know you'refunny. That's why I like you."

Spud and Jake both stared at her. It took Trixie a second to realize what they were thinking. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that--"

"Sooo..." Jake cut in, a devilish smirk creeping onto his face," When's the wedding?"

"Jake, you know--"

"Oh, you can stop pretending, Trix. I know you like him." Jake laughed, "And so does the whole world. I mean, even the future knows. Remember the Oracle twins? They said you two were going to tie the knot together!" he teased her.

"Well--we...we did! I tied his shoe. I tied the knot." Trixie sputtered, trying to seem as if she was joking.

"Exactly." Jake grinned, "_You_ tied the knot."

"What?" Trixie crinkled her nose in confusion. "I don't get it."

"You tied that know by yourself. But you and Spud didn't do it together. And as I recall, they said you'd be tying the knot _together_. So tying his shoe was _a _knot, but it wasn't the one they were talking about. The only knot that two people can tie together is..." he started to sing the Wedding March. Trixie blushed. He was right! They didn't tie that knot in his shoe together.

"So I was right!" Trixie cut in. "I told you that they weren'talways right."

"Oh, please, Trix. They were talking about marrige, and you know it. You and Spud are going to get married. Proof. You saved his life. You two have ended up in some pretty questionable positions on more than one occasion--"

"Hey, he fell off his skateboard! It was purely accidental!"

"As I was _saying..._ and he saved your life. And you did the kissing scene in Romeo and Juliet together."

"But we didn't kiss." Spud pointed out.

"I hear the regret in somebody's voice." Jake laughed at his joke. "Look, you two are going to get married. And when you do, I'll be at the wedding with the Oracle twins, and we'll give you a lovely card that says, ' I told you so'." He grinned.

Trixie knew that there was no winning against Jake. She turned to Spud. "Ok, then, Spudinski. Shall we honeymoon in Bora Bora?"

"Would I have it any other way?"

The two of them laughed, and Jake beamed. "I _knew_ it!"

This only made Trixie laugh harder. Sometimes she had to wonder who was smarter: Spud or Jake?


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, in this chapter, things are going to be slowed down a bit. Trixie isn't going to be all wild and stuff, and Spud isn't going to be acting very stupid. But I will put in some funny parts. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the show American Dragon: Jake Long

That Saturday, Jake had to go with his grandpa to train. This was a confidential training day, so Trixie and Spud weren't allowed to observe like they normally did.

Trixie picked up her phone and hesitated before dialing Spud's number. _Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri--_"Hello?"

"Yo, 'sup, Spud?"

"Oh, hey, Trixie. What's up?"

"Nothing. Jake has training, and since we can't go, would you like to do somethin'?"

"Oh, sure! What'd you have in mind?"

"The playground?"

"Ah. An infamous trip down memory lane?" he replied.

"Spud, quit tryin to sound poetic and get your butt down to the central park playground in ten minutes." she laughed.

He laughed too, and responded with a sarcastic remark of his own. "Make me."

"That was weak."

"Well, that's what you get for calling me at nine in the morning. I'll see you in ten minutes, alright?"

"See ya."

Trixie sat on a swing. the playground was empty. She had left for the park as soon as she hung up th phone, so she had about five minutes before Spud arrived. She swung as high as she could, keeping her eyes focused on the sky. She watched the clouds shift back and forth. Something about it was making her think of Spud. He was always shooting his orange yo-yo back and forth. He hadn't used it as much since he made his Geo Stacey Tracker 3.0. A twinge of bitterness bit at her. She sighed. It wasn't fair. Stacey didn't deserve him. He fell over himself trying to impress her, and she would scream if he even bumped into her. Life sucked. She felt her swing jerk to a stop. She looked forward and saw Spud standing in front of her, his hands right above hers, holding onto the chains.

"Hey, Trix. Sorry I'm late."

Trixie blushed. His face was so close to hers. She looked at him, straight in the eye. His eyes were so innocent. He truly had no idea of the effect that he was having on her right now. His hair was falling into his eyes. She loved that. And it seemed different. It was...

"Spud...is your hair wet?" He hated being outside with wet hair, unless he was swimming.

"Yeah. I basically just got out of the shower like five minutes ago.

Her throat tightened. She really didn't want to think about him taking a shower, especially while his face was so close to hers. She blushed and leaned back, as if she was going to start swinging again, and he let go of the chains and sat on the swing next to her.

"So..." She began, but couldn't think of a sentence to go along with it.

"So..." he repeated her.

"Ok, look, Spudinski, we're gonna do a little heart to heart talk right now. And you know Mama Trix don't normally do that. Cos I ain't down with all that teary stuff. I may be a girl, but I am not girlie, ok? I am Trixie, Queen of the tomboys, and the girl who puts the hip in hiphop." she grinned.

"Ok. And yeah, I know. And technically, you can't really be Queen of the Tomboys. You'd be more like...Queen...King...Ah! You'd be the _Quing_ of the Tomboys!" he beamed proudly.

"Uh..Spud? The _Quing?_"

"Yes! Awesome, I know. You don't have to tell me."

"Boy, do you want this talk or not?"

"Ok, ok, geez! But you started it." he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Spud!" she laughed.

She stopped swinging and looked over at Spud, who had also stopped swinging. "Why do you like Stacey? I mean, don't get me wrong. It's just that, you're falling all over her and for what? So that she can treat you like dirt. And it just ain't right. You can't let her do that. It's either respect or no deal. I mean, heck, you were better off when you had a crush on the ski lift chair.So why do you like her?"

He shrugged. "Ok, first of all, what me and Lifty had was special! And for the record, it was me that dumped her, contrary to her lies!"

Trixie blinked. Times like this, she wondered why she liked him. But it was part of his charm. She listened as he continued. "And second of all, Stacey's pretty, nice, smart..."

"Spud, no offense but have you seen her report card? _Brad_ gets better grades than she does. And sure she's nice--to her friends! Not you!"

"Yeah, I know." Spud shrugged. "But I don't know. I just like her."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Well, there are billions of other fish in the sea. And when you've had enough, they'll still be here." she hesitated, and blushed,"And so will I."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded, and started swinging again, trying hard to lose herself in the clouds. Stacey was a very lucky girl. Whoever Spud dated would be lucky. Whoever ended up with him permanantly would be lucky. He'd be a great boyfried, husband, father, uncle, and everything in between. Because he was great.

After about ten minutes Trixie realized that Spud wasn't swinging. She slowed herself to a stop, dragging her feet against the ground whenever she came down. Eventually, she managed to stop herself.

"Hey, Spudinski, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." he grinned. "You and Jake are awesome friends."

"So are you." She looked at him. He had that serious look on his face. It drove her insane. _That's it, Mama. You gotta tell him. You gotta. Now. No, wait! What if it messes up our friendship? Well, what if it doesn't? You have to take a chance? But you're not willing to take a chance! Just try it! No! Tell him!_ She argued mentally with herself, trying to weigh out the pro's and con's as quick as she could. Finally, she just decided to open her mouth. Whatever came out was what she would go with. A stupid plan, yes. But somewhat reliable. So she opened her mouth.

"Spud, Jake was right." she winced as soon as she said it. _Geez! Why did _those_ have to be the words to come out? "Jake was right". If he knows I said that, he's going to go on about how smart he is. Why? Why? Why?_

"What?"

"Huh?" she blinked,pulled out of her thoughts by his confused response. "Oh. I said that, um... Jake was right."

"Right about what?"

"I think you know, Spud."

"Well, he's right about a lot of things. I can't really know when you just say, out of the blue, 'Jake was right'." Spud could be so smart when he wanted to be. She really liked that.

"Nevermind." she said. She rocked herself back and forth, pushing off with her feet. She turned her head so that she was looking away from Spud. A long time passed before either of them made a sound.

Did I freak him out? Oh, Trixie, girlie, you scared him! Look what you did! What are you going to do now? What can you do? Think. Think...

Trixie slowly turned her head to look back at Spud. He was staring at her. She couldn't quite read the expression on his face. It was familiar, but she rarely saw it. What was it? She opened he mouth to ask what he was thinking, and his pocket started beeping. Spud stood up abruptly. "Stacey's in central park.!" He pulled the beeping object out of his pocket, the Stacey tracker. He looked at Trixie, who stood up too. "She's here! In the park!"

"So go find her. Talk to her." Trixie forced a smile. "The best way to get someone to like you is to let them get to know you, right? So go. It's alright. Who knows? She might even kiss you or something."

Spud's cheeks turned the faintest tint of red, but he shook his head. "Nah. I came here to be with you. You're my best friend."

And that's it. she thought. She sat back down on the swing. Spud sat back in his swing too. He fiddled with his Stacey Tracker. Trixie tried not to look over, but she couldn't help it. The sight was surprising. He was taking out all of the batteries. He stuck them in his pocket. "As a matter of fact," he threw the tracker towards a trash can, and it made it in. "Forget Stacey. I hope she finds somebody as shallow as her."

"Whoa, Spud, where did this sudden Revelation come from?"

"Well, I guess I kind of always knew it. But I never wanted to admit it, andnobody ever said anything. So when you said it, it was enought to confirm what I had thought."

Trixie nodded and looked away from Spud again. She stared at the monkey bars, not really thinking about anything in particular, except Spud. He glanced over at him. He was staring at her with that look again. _Gosh, what is that look? It looks so familiar! _"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he ran a hand through his hair. It was still wet. "Agh, my stupid hair takes so long to dry. I can't stand it."

"You look nice with wet hair. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it bein' wet. You won't die." she forced a grin, though she was in no grinning mood.

Her best friend accepted the compliment. "Thanks." After a few moments, he spoke again. "Trixie, I'm not stupid."

"Wha--I never said you were."

"Oh, I know. But I'm just saying. Because there are some..._ things_ that certain people think I haven't figured out. But I want _you_ to know that I have. I did a long time ago."

Trixie was a bit confused, but she nodded anyway. "Things like what? Are you talking about Stacey?"

He just shook his head. Finally, after a moment, he looked over at Trixie. Once again, that unrecognizable expression was on his face. Gosh, what was it? If only he made that face a bit more often, then she'd recognize it. She stared at him, trying hard to read his expression, butshe couldn't figure it out. She shut her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could. It was so familiar! And then it came to her. He always made that face around Stacey. She opened her eyes. Yeah, that was definitely the face. She hadn't recognized it because normally when he made that face, Trixie would get jealous. But Stacey wasn't around for her to be jealous today.

"So, you wanna do something other than just sitting around on our rumpus regions?" Spud jumped up from the swing. "Somethin' like skateboarding?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Trixie stood up, secretly disappointed. The skating park was always full of other people. They wouldn't be alone there. But Spud was right. You could only sit on a swing for so long before you fell asleep.

Spud ran towards the sidewalk, and tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, Trix, do you have to walk? "

"I don't feel like running." She called back. She heard him give a fake exhasperated sigh before he ran back over to her, no doubt to drag her to the sidewalk. He took hold of her wrist, and she readied herself to be dragged. Instead, he took another step forward, and placed his lips on hers. It was short but sweet, and Trixie looked at him in confusion. Had he serioulsly just kissed her?

He smiled nervously. " Sorry, Trix, but we never did get to do that kiss when we performed that scene for Drama class." Trixie grinned. "Yeah, that was buggin' me too." She leaned forward and kissed him. It lasted longer, and when they finally pulled away, Trixie felt like she was in a daze. He put his arm around her and they walked back to the sidewalk.

"Now then," Spud laughed, "About that trip to Bora Bora..."

* * *

Story is almost complete,but not quite. 

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm glad you like my story so far. I just want you to know that I am not going to quit writing this story, but we're leaving for about to leave for Kentucky for a family reunion, and I won't be able to update until next Thursday, since I don't have a laptop or anything, (and we'll be gone from the hotel all day, from early morning until late night. It's so muchFUN! ahem sorry.)So I apologize in advance for the delay, but I figure that after the whole internet fiasco, I should leave an explanation so you don't think I quit the story. So I'll see you Thursday, right? Right. C Ya!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Thursday happened a while ago, just like one of the reviewers said. ..My bad. (lol) please don't be mad! Yeah, I KNOW I'm a procrastinator...Yes...Yeah...well- but-- yeah, I do know that if I'm having writers block that I should say something...Yeah...we---I'm sorry.

(I put that there, b/c I KNOW that somebody wants to lecture me at this point in time.)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

Epilogue

"I _knew _it!" Jake plopped down in his seat, smiling like a maniac. "I _told _you!" he quickly jumped up and started dancing, singing his own rap as he did. "That's why they call me Mack Dad-dy! 'Cos nothin' _eva_ gets past me! That's why the girlies think I'm fly! I'm tha Mack Dragon of N.Y.! _Holla!_"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know. Save it for the ladies, Jakey." Trixie rolled her eyes and smiled. As you can probably figure out, Trixie and Spud just told Jake that they're officially going out. And as you can imagine, Jake is milkin' it for all it's worth.

Trixie smiled again, but this time to herself. So she liked Spud. _And I guess there's really nothing wrong with that. I don't know why I did before. Dang, Mama was trippin'!_ As if Spud had read her mind, he reached for her hand and held it in his his thumb rubbing the side of her hand. She smiled at him, and he returned it, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well," Jake grinned, "When I thought you two liked each other, I'll admit that I didn't really figure it out on my own. I had help."

"Oh, really?" Spud asked with a smirk, as if he hadn't already known.

"Yeah! It's not like I'm pshycic. Though with all these freaky Am Drag side effects, it could happen." Jake said, getting a little side tracked. He shrugged, "anyway, I knew Spud liked you, Trix. He told me."

Trixie blinked in surprise. "What? When?"

"A while back. When I was undercover as a wrestler, and used my Dragon powers as a "costume"." he laughed, "But I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out. I mean, recently. When you tried out for cheerleading, didn't you see the way he looked at you when he saw you in that uniform?"

"I thought he was just surprised to see me in a skirt."

"Skirts that you should wear more often." Spud cut in. "I mean, like I said before, your kneecaps are cute like little smiley faces!"

Trixie and Jake silently stared at him, before continuing their conversation.

"Anyway," Trixie cut in, "You had that same look."

"Hello! When you see your best friend in something she refused to put on when she was 2, it's kind of a surprise. But Spud...he had a whole 'nother look. He was drooling!"

"Hey! " Spud crossed his arms. "I prefer the term 'leaking water'. I'm sensitive, you know."

Trixie shook her head. Spud started talking again. "Hey, Trix, you wanna come over and watch Mr. Piggy's Playhouse with me?"

"I always do, Spud."

"I know," he held her hand a little bit tighter, a bit protectively, loving, "but now that we're together, it'll just be more...I don't know...special." he smiled at her.

Trixie smiled back. "Ok."

Trixie looked up at the brunette boy, and felt her smile getting wider. Spud was so sweet and smart when he tried to be. Sure, he had his moments where she wondered why she liked him...

"And during the commercial break, we can plan our trip to Bora Bora!"

Trixie and Jake looked at him, and he shrugged, "We might as well get tickets now. With the way prices are rising, it'll cost a fortune by the time we're 20."

...but there was really nothing wrong with that.


End file.
